Death is not to be feared
by DOCandRAPTURE552
Summary: What heppens when a colt is driven to insanity? with nopony to care for him? Rapture leads a simple life untill the day he tasted power.One ponies death, is his satisfaction. death itself is hunting behind him, and is going to win. The prize? Equestria.
1. A intro

Death…is not to be feared

A/N: the past of rapture lies in his journal. Here you will learn where this psychotic wreck of a stallion came from. I will probably combine the other story with this.

Investigators everywhere. Splintered wood covered in blood splattered the wall. Brain matter and stomach acid's filled a bowl. Things more horrific than ever imagined happened here. The house across the way held the stallion responsible and the victims. There were six mares and a foal involved in this…that were alive at least.

"Uh…. Chief?" A small voice said from behind me. I turned to find it was one of the officers helping in the case. "I think I found something you might like…" like? What can you like about this situation?

"What is it flipwing?" I asked. I walked over and he nodded towards a small nightstand. It looked nice for a bedroom. Mahogany maybe, it went untouched from the battle/bloodbath. At first I didn't understand what was so special about it until I noticed the item placed on the surface.

It was a small note book that was opened to the first page. It looked old and crusty. The pages were a tan color with a small inscription on the first.

"1867!" I exclaimed obviously overreacting. Some more officers came to see what the fuss was about and stopped to read it. There was light muttering and arguing coming from the group.

"What is it silver?" one of them asked me. I shrugged and moved towards it. I picked it up and read the front.

"Rapture R. …. Isn't that the suspect?" they all nodded. "Then why is it dated 1867? He's only seventeen!" The suspect was a young stallion with black fur and a gray mane. As far as we knew he was an orphan. "Sh-should I read it?" I asked, looking clearly confused to the seven other officers…..nopony answered. I looked down at it and flipped to the first entry in the journal.

And I began to read out loud.

May 16, 1867 1:56 P.M.

Mom got me a note book! It's really cool cuz' I've always wanted one! Were really low on cash and paper is expensive right now. So I was surprised when I woke up and found this on my night stand. It even has my name on it! I turned twelve today so were going into town for dinner. Oh! We're leaving! Gtg!

May 17, 167 7:21 A.M.

I had a fight with gerdur earlier…. He said something about my dad. Gerdur is my step-brother. We fight a lot over little things. Like today he said he missed his dad, and I said I never saw my dad, and he blew up and started "telling" me why. He said he murdered ponies, and that he abused me and my mom when I was young. I don't believe him of course. How can anypony be that heartless? Well gota get in school.

5:43 P.M.

I found a cute little kitten. It was a maincoon. I was curious so I played with it for a while. We ran around and jumped and it ran off a short drop off. I didn't want to look but curiosity got the better of me. I eased towards the edge and looked over.

It had its small body impaled on a shard of metal. It's guts running up the length of it, A pool of blood was collecting at the bottom of the shard and dripping into a small swamp just behind scene. I stared blankly, no emotion towards the horror before me. I sighed shakily and walked away. When I got home gerdur got on me about being late. He was brushing his blue, turquoise mane. The 36 on his flank slightly covered by his bag and his horn pulsing with magic as it filled the bag.

Then she walked in, Wave. She was gerdur's marefreind. She had a black coat similar to mine but her hair had a single blue stripe between two black. Her cutie mark was a tidal wave to represent her influence over water. Her eyes were icy blue. She didn't mind me. Actually her and I spend some time together sometimes. She taught me to crotchet a couple days ago.

After they left I laid down on the couch for a while before starting the dishes. Mom asked me to do it a lot because she often isn't home on nights.

I was finishing putting the silverware away when I came across a butcher knife. I saw my reflection in the cleaned metal. My purple eye's gleaming off of the shine. I looked over at my school bag. There was this colt that would hit me and follow me after school. Maybe I could scare him away?

I slid it in the bag and finished.

May 19, 1867 6:34 P.M.

I had a snack today, Wait that's not important. Well I guess it is. Anyway I was eating some celery after school and I noticed the colt approaching with a cynical grin on his muzzle. He walked until he was right over me.

I got up and walked away to try and avoid him but as usual he followed. He hit me and tripped me as I walked. He knew it annoyed me, but I tried no to show it. I noticed the little ledge where the kitten met its fate up ahead. I tried to avoid it but he noticed this and pushed me towards it. By the time he had me at the ledge I was terrified. I didn't want to fall. He pushed me teasing, and hitting, when finally I reached into my bag to grab the knife. He was moving forward to push and when my hoof came out it lodged into his skull.

I panicked and ended up pushing it further. Blood was spurting onto my hoof and all over the ground. I let go and rolled him towards the ledge. I was under the understanding Nopony could know, Nopony. I pushed him and slid the knife back in my bag. After cleaning the blood of the ground I headed home. I took a shower before gerdur arrived so there would be no trace. When he got back I had already gotten in bed. As I sat there in silence I thought about the feeling of the resistance against the blade as it passed through, when it went further and the feeling of cracking the bone. It gave me a kind of energy I didn't want, but felt amazing. Why did it feel so good? Am I crazy? No im fine. It's just the feeling of power. Something everypony feels when something like this happens. But still. It must stay UN heard of. I must keep this under wraps.


	2. Blood Lust

Death is not to be feared

Chapter 2: Blood Lust

A/N: first off thanks to "The Brony King" who didn't specifically review this story but gave me a nice complement through PM. I hope you liked or were able to bear the first chapter. I know its got no reviews right now but oh well I'll keep righting, will happen sometime right? Well, The story develops deeper as we delve into this chapter so read on my friend.

May 20, 1867 6:03 P.M.

I didn't go to school today. Instead I was in a small house torturing a mare. First let me explain how I got there.

I was on my way to school when I heard a metal clank on the ground. I turned to find the blade from the previous day had fallen out. I picked it up being careful not to get any of the dried blood on my hoof. There was one strange thing though. When I looked into my reflection on a bare part my eyes were Bright green. They are supposed to be purple.

"What is that?" A strong voice from behind me called. When I turned I found a mare, one of my teachers from the previous year, standing behind me trying to see the knife. "Is that a knife?" she yelled. She reached to grab it. I acted as to drop it. When she bent her head I smacked the carotid artery on the side of her neck, knocking her out instantly.

I immediately came to the decision that if I let her go she'd go to the officials. I looked around franticly for a place to hide. Just fifty feet away was an abandoned house. I dragged the mare in and tied her down using chains. I studied her frail body. She wasn't old but old enough to be considered old, a yellow Pegasus with a bright blue mane.

I came to the realization she would scream when she began to wake. I looked around and found an old rag. I quickly gagged her as she squirmed beneath me. I felt the power returning to me. The feeling I got by dominating her. When she started crying I realized I wanted her to do more then cry, I wanted her to sob wail and attempt to scream. I looked around for a tool to use. Luckily sompony had left a saw here. It must have been under construction.

I picked it up and balanced it at the mid-point of her thigh, and began to move it back and forth. She cried out in pain as the saw hit the bone, blood squirted and sprayed all-over my coat.

When I felt the mid-point of her bone reach the saw I pulled it out. I walked towards her head and un gagged her….. I wanted to hear the scream. I returned to the leg I had damaged and grasped the hoof and lower thigh with my telekinetic powers. With one swift jerk downwards blood covered the floor and screams rang in the air. The mare by this point had soiled herself and became a mucusy mess.

I picked the saw up later and used a heat spell I had learned in school and heated the blade. I forced her mouth open and set the saw down on the sides of her lips, I then began to saw into her face. The screams had turned into gurgles as blood filled her through.

I had gotten half way through her skull when her eyes rolled back and she died. By the time I cleaned of and exited the building it was already noon so I went home. I had sat around and played some games of chess with a copy of myself for a while before gerdur returned home. He had wondered why I was home so early. I told him that school got out early and I had been there for a while. He studied me for a second then shrugged it off.

I sighed when he left. He never cared enough about me to ask why it was let out. This is bullshit.

May 21, 1867 3:56 A.M

I just had a nightmare of sorts. I couldn't sleep so I decided to wright about it.

I was sitting at the dining room table doing homework. I looked up to see a tall stallion. He wore a black cloak and his face and mane were obstructed from view.

"I have big plans for you rapture." When he spoke it echoed into the distance. "Your purpose is to kill rapture. It was a matter of time until it started, and now…..you cannot stop. It is your duty to help keep the balance." I stared at him confused, a balance?

He smiled (I think), and floated away, after I had woken in a cold sweat. I don't know why because it wasn't scary, just creepy. Oh well I'm getting tiered again. Might as well get some sleep.

May 25, 1867 8:45 A.M

My teacher announced the "disappearance" of a faculty member today. Funny thing is I had just left the body there. It's just weird Nopony looked there yet.

(Present time) (POV of Flipwing)

I looked up from the book. "Does anyone realize what this is?" I looked around waiting for an answer. When no one responded I shut the book and began to explain.

"Around 1867 there was a massacre in a small town south of canterlot. There was only one suspect to the crime and it was a young colt. He was charged for murder, and rape of over three hundred mares, foals, and stallions. He was arrested, and given a life sentence. Twenty years later he somehow managed to escape. Now ten years ago a colt was arrested for serial murder of 50 ponies. That colt is in the other room, strapped down to a table … and his name is obviously named rapture."

"But how is he so old, but look so young?" somepony in the group asked.

"That's the mystery. He is clearly not immortal like t e princesses by means of species." I pondered the subject for a while.

"I say we keep reading. Who better to know and explain then the suspect himself?" a stallion in the corner asked. I nodded and continued on.

A/N: Had so much fun righting the murder scene! It will get worse (in a good way) as I continue. I had written this story already and am just remaking it into something more in-depth and longer.

So good bye until chapter three!


End file.
